1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to the field of child safety and security systems for motor vehicles and motor homes. Children die every year when parents or other persons leave a child in a hot car. Many mistakenly leave a child in a car because their minds are on other things. Emergency workers try to save many of these children. However, in most cases the rescuers are unable to revive the child. There are many consequences to these tragic deaths. Obviously, the death alone is tragic. However, there have been many cases where the driver is criminally charged for the child's death.
2. Related Background Art
The use of child alarm/alert systems for automobiles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,283, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,070, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,234, U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,509, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844, U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,340, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293 and U.S. Pat. No. 306,099 are all generally related to child alarm/alert systems. However, these references do not address the problem of a child being left inside a vehicle, wherein a parent is given a warning or alarm that takes into consideration the length of time that a child is left in the vehicle in conjunction with the circumstances of the parent or driver leaving the vehicle. Rather, some prior art systems require that the ignition be turned off in order that the alarm system be activated. Other prior art systems require that there's motion within the vehicle in order to set off the alarm, thereby ignoring the possibility of the child being asleep and thus motionless. Therefore, such prior art teachings, though fulfilling some of the needs for child safety, have certain deficiencies. Consequently, there's a need to improve child safety seats with an alarm, in order to overcome the deficiencies noted above.